The Christmas Card
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: It all started with the innocent delivery of a Christmas card. (this happens after my story Help Me Understand, but it's not extremely crucial to have read it prior to this story.)


Fubuki walked between Mountain Ape and Eyelashes down the empty sidewalk. It was a brisk early-winter night. Fubuki and her men wore coats, scarves, and earmuffs to protect them from the nipping wind that would pick up every so often.

The reason they were out walking around was simple; they were on the look out for anyone who might need help. After having a heart-to-heart with Saitama about what it meant to be a true hero, Fubuki took the man's words very seriously. If she and her team were going to make a name for themselves, they had to earn it.

As the trio walked down the sidewalk, they noticed a small figure walking on the sidewalk across the street from them. It was a small child, who seemed to be walking from window to window and attempting to peak in the shops to see if anything appealed to them. Fubuki smiled to herself at the innocence of the child.

When the child reached the end of sidewalk, however, they didn't stop for traffic.

"Look out!" Eyelashes shouted as a car quickly approached the kid.

Thanks to Fubuki's quick thinking, the child flew backwards by her powers, back onto the sidewalk and out of harms way. The esper held her hand out a second longer before lowering it.

"Come on. Let's go check on him." She spoke to her men. They agreed in unison and crossed the road. By the time they reached the child, he was standing up and dusting himself off.

"I-I..." The little boy stuttered when he realized the trio was standing right in front of him. Fubuki offered a smile in an attempt to comfort him.

"You need to watch where you're going, slugger." Ape said to the little boy. "You could've gotten hurt." The child slouched over in shame.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I-I want to give this card to my favorite hero..." He began before his eyes lit up and he looked up at the trio. "You're heroes, aren't ya?"

"We...are." Fubuki confirmed, still not quite used to being referred to as a hero by the general public.

"Can you give this card to him?" He pulled a card out from his coat and held it out in front of the esper. It was a sloppily decorated Christmas card, but Fubuki could tell the child put his heart into making the card.

"I can try. Who's it for?" She took the card and tucked it into one of her large coat pockets.

"Caped Baldy!"

Fubuki refrained from gawking at the child. It had been a while since she had last visited the egghead. And although she wouldn't admit it to her comrades, she was beginning to miss him and the carefree visits she would have at his apartment.

"Oh, she'll definitely see to it that this gets to Caped Baldy immediately." Eyelashes taunted, giving the esper a few nudges. Fubuki glared at her subordinate and looked down at the child, who had a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll get it to him. Lucky for you, he's a friend of mine." Fubuki told the boy and patted his shoulder. He smiled wide at her.

"Thank you..." He paused, seeming to search for the team's name.

"Team Blizzard." The esper provided.

"Thank you, Team Blizzard!" The boy turned to walk away, giving a small wave. "And have a Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Watch your step!" Fubuki bid the child farewell and slipped her hand in her pocket, feeling the card inside.

"Okay, so we'll go back to HQ and you'll take that to Saitama." Eyelashes began, shoving Mountain Ape in the direction of the Blizzard HQ.

"See ya later, stay safe, call if you need anything!" Fubuki remained still, glaring at her men.

"Well isn't this just my luck?"

* * *

The distance to Saitama's place wasn't that far, so Fubuki decided to walk.

When she reached the apartment door, she hesitated. Every bad situation went through her head as she raised a hand to knock. What if he was sleeping? What if he was having a Christmas party and she was about to interrupt? What if he had a date over? The last thought made her blush, but it also caused her to knock on the door in the hopes of interrupting a potential date.

When the door opened and King's face greeted her, Fubuki made a confused face.

"Is Saitama in?"

"Yeah." King answered, not providing much help.

"Can I talk to him?" The esper questioned, her tone hinting that she wasn't in the mood for playing games.

Instead of answering, King motioned for the esper to look up at the top of the doorway. She did and was greeted by the sight of mistletoe. Scoffing, she gave King an impatient look.

"Wishful thinking. If Saitama's preoccupied, I'll try another time." She turned to leave, but King grabbed her arm.

"He's not busy. Sorry, I was just messing with you. That mistletoe hasn't been seeing much action, so I thought I'd give it a shot." Fubuki turned to face King again and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't possibly imagine why. Not when there's three irresistible bachelors living here." The esper joked as she walked past him.

"Aww, thanks." King began but then made a face. "Hey wait, are you-"

"Blizzard. How are you this evening?" Genos greeted the esper. He and Saitama were seated on the floor, watching tv. After exchanging formalities with the cyborg, Fubuki began to explain why she was dropping by.

"My men and I just finished patrolling the downtown and I received an odd request while I was out." Fubuki explained to Genos and now Saitama, who's attention she also gained.

"Oh?" The cyborg questioned.

"Yes, I came across a small boy who gave me this-" She held the Christmas card out in front of her. "-and asked me to bring it to his favorite hero."

Saitama rolled his eyes and Fubuki bit back a laugh. She knew the bald man was a bit sensitive when it came to the lack of recognition for his hard work as a hero. It was obvious to the esper that he assumed the card was for Genos.

"His favorite hero; Caped Baldy." She finished and took a step towards Saitama. His head whipped up to stare at Fubuki and then the card.

"Really?" He questioned, surprise evident in his voice. Fubuki nodded as her heart skipped in excitement at being the one able to deliver this happiness to Saitama. He rarely voiced his sadness or disappointment at the lack of recognition, but Fubuki could see the emotions in his eyes when someone got credit for something amazing he did.

But to Fubuki, anything Saitama did was amazing.

The bald man reached up to take the card from the esper. His hand lingered and two of his fingers accidentally brushed against her hand. His skin was so warm and Fubuki wanted nothing more than to be able to hold his hand.

"Well, I should get going." Fubuki stated after Saitama took a few moments to look over the card. As she approached the doorway, Saitama's voice stopped her.

"Wait." He spoke. Fubuki could hear King ask Saitama if he should pause the show they were watching, but the bald man insisted they continue watching without him.

"You can step outside. I'll meet you out there." Saitama told the esper and disappeared into his closet.

Fubuki's brows knitted together in confusion, but she obeyed his words. After saying goodnight to King and Genos, she opened the door and stepped outside, waiting for the bald man. Her stomach did a few backflips as she tapped her right foot nervously. She gently chewed on her bottom lip, wondering what Saitama could possibly have planned. The door opened before she could entertain any ideas and the esper looked at the bald man.

"Sorry to make you wait out here, I just wanted some privacy." Saitama explained as he stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

"I...didn't get a chance to wrap it." He handed a small box to Fubuki, who stared at it. Realizing that she probably looked dumb just standing there, she reached out and took the box. She gave Saitama a look before opening it. When she saw the contents, Fubuki let out a small gasp. Inside the box was a necklace with a thick, silver chain and an emerald dangling from it. There were also a pair of emerald earnings.

"I understand if it's not your taste in jewelry. I just happened to see it one day when I went grocery shopping and walked by a jewelry store. The stone reminded me of your eyes, so...yeah." Saitama shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Fubuki.

The woman in question stared at the gift, still in shock. Did Saitama even understand the degree of this gift? If the egghead didn't understand that it wasn't normal to give so called 'acquaintances' such lavish gifts, she was going to knock his bald head off.

"I'm glad you gave me that card." Saitama's voice caused Fubuki to look back up to him. "I couldn't have asked for a better person to deliver it."

Fubuki's eyes widened slightly and she felt her cheeks warm up. She gave Saitama a small smile before glancing at an object behind his head.

 _The mistletoe!_ She thought slyly. But did she really have the courage to go through with it?

"Thank you. They're very beautiful." Fubuki filled in the silence with her gratitude. "It's a really great gift. I have one for you, too. But you have to close your eyes."

Saitama looked over the esper before nodding once and closing his eyes. Fubuki quickly tucked the present into her pocket and took a step forward, closing the space between her and the bald man.

With a shaky breath, she brought her face to his and closed her eyes. Their lips met in an innocent kiss. Fubuki could feel Saitama stiffen and she kept her eyes closed as she backed away from the quick peck.

After a moment of silence, Fubuki looked up from the ground and smiled at Saitama, who had turned shade of pink.

"I know it's not the best gift, but it was all I had last minute." Fubuki spoke. Realizing that her men would get suspicious if she took too long dropping the card off, she decided she should get going.

"Well, I'm glad that card made you happy. And thank you, again, for the gift. It was very sweet of you. I'll see you around." Fubuki glanced up at Saitama before turning to walk away.

However, she was pulled back when Saitama grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his chest. His free hand rested on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

The esper's eyes widened briefly before she relaxed and gave into the kiss. She tried her best to calm her wildly beating heart when she felt Saitama's tongue slide into her mouth, the kiss becoming more intense with each passing second.

The sound of a different apartment door closing startled the duo apart after a few minutes of lip locking. Fubuki hesitantly looked up at Saitama and became locked into his heated stare. He lowered his hand from the side of her face and gave her his traditional smirk that never failed in making her blush.

"Don't be a stranger. We've missed having you around." He told her as he motioned to the door. After a pause he spoke again. " _I've_ missed having you around."

Fubuki's heart sped up and she swallowed a lump in her throat at Saitama's words.

"S-sorry. I've...the team, I mean, has been busy taking your advice and helping people out more."

"I noticed. Try to take some time for yourself, though. My door is always open." Fubuki gaped at the man as he spoke. If she would have known that all it took for Saitama to be such a gentleman was a good make out session, she would've initiated it a long time ago. She smiled at him, realizing she needed to go.

"I'll try to stop by more often, then." The esper turned to leave, looking back to give the bald man a small wave.

"Merry Christmas, Saitama."

* * *

 _aww fluffy fluff. I wanted to do something seasonal so there you go!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this! xoxo_


End file.
